Secrets
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Bella Swan is secretly Dakota Rogers; Teen Pop Sensation and Teenage Role model. After her secret almost got revealed, her and her father move to Forks. There she meets the Cullens who also have a secret of their own. Name Changed from the original YNOOWS
1. Intro

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V.

I placed my blonde wig on and some lip gloss to finish off my make-up "Bella?" I turned to see my dad – secretly one of my personal body guards – with his fake mustache on "Yeah?" I asked in my real voice, the one I use as my real self – Isabella Marie Swan – and smiled. He came in and placed a hand on my shoulder "How you doing, bud?" he asked me. I mentally smiled; my dad was always worrying about me "Just fine. Is it time?" I asked.

He nodded and was out of my room after kissing me lightly on the head "Time to show them what Dakota Rogers can do?" he asked and I smiled as a reply. Once he was out, I finished getting ready and then ran out of the room. Waiting for me right next to the stage entrance were my two body guards. I smiled at my dad and then a Roxie "Wish me luck?" I asked smiling again. They both gave me reassuring pats on the back and my dad handed me my mic "Good luck Bella?" he whispered.

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. As I walked to the middle – the stage lights still directed at the audience – I looked to my wrist to see the only thing I had left of my mom, my gold bracelet engraved with my name 'ISABELLA' that she got me for the day I was born and brought it to be fitted every year on my birthdays so I could keep wearing it without it being too tight (A/N: LINK to picture in profile). I kissed it and suddenly an image of my mother came into mind, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to party?" the announcer asked the crowd. The lights went out and I could hear cheering "Well you better be because, here she is. DAKOTA ROGERS!" it shouted. Just then, everything froze for me. Tomorrow my dad and I were moving to a little town called Forks in the state of Washington. I was leaving all of 'Bella's' real friends behind and I would have to make new ones again. Damn paparazzi always getting so close to finding out my secret, always running us out before we can even set in. Well…I've been through a lot and this really isn't that big compared to most of the events in my life; losing my mom, becoming a teen pop sensation, having to live two lives. Tomorrow is going to be a piece of cake. Right now the only thing I should worry about is singing. Singing my heart out.

I spotlight finally hit me and I smiled looking back at my bracelet. As long as my mom was with me, I'll do fine. Time to rock this concert. I pulled the mic to my lips "How ya'll doing today?" more cheering "Good, 'cause we're gonna party" the band began to play and I took a deep breath. Today's my last day in Malibu so I'd better make this concert good.

"Oh yeah  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds, yeah"

The crowd was clapping and cheering on for me and I couldn't help but feel hope. Moving to a new town isn't going to be that bad. Citizens of Forks, Washington…you better watch out 'cause Bella Swan is coming.

A/N: I know it's short but it's only the introduction. The next chapter is going to be waaaayyyyy longer.


	2. My first day at Forks High PART 1

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V.

"BELLA! WAKE UP NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I shot up in bed and ran to the bathroom after looking at my alarm clock – that never worked – for the time. It was 7:25 and school starts at eight. I took a quick five minute shower then ran out of the bathroom with my toothbrush still in my mouth. I brushed my teeth as I looked over the clothes in my 'Bella' closet. There was nothing in here that would make a good impression on the students at Forks High. Wait…DAKOTA'S CLOTHES.

I pulled all the clothes in my closet apart to reveal two glass doors with Dakota's initials (D.R.). I smiled as I reached over the doorway panel to feel for the key to unlock the door. I took it and unlocked the glass doors and swung them open. I just moved here and yet I still think this is the best of all the 'Dakota' closets I've had specifically made. I walked into the huge walk-in closet and straight to the casual section – which wasn't really casual for a normal person but it was for a celebrity – and picked out a gray long-sleeved button-up blouse. I also took a spaghetti-strapped navy blue undershirt to wear under the gray blouse.

Before I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and pair of brown knee-high cowboy boots. I ran back into my bathroom, pulling my toothbrush out of my mouth and spitting out the liquid that was in my mouth. I quickly rinsed my mouth out and got dressed in the clothes that I had picked out. I finished up by pulling my waist long wavy brown hair up into a ponytail, my bangs and a few strands of my hair falling out of my ponytail but I left it like that because it looked good.

After grabbing my LG chocolate cell phone and my iPod Touch, I ran downstairs to see my dad making toast "Hey Bells" he greeted me. I smiled and grabbed the toaster right when it popped out of the toaster and ran out the door "Bye Bells" I heard my dad call out. I laughed "Bye Dad" I yelled out in the door's direction. I stuffed the toast in my mouth and opened the driver's side door to my Pearl Effect Blue 2009 Audi TTS Coupe and slipped in to sit in the Silk Nappa leather in black and gray, interior seats (A/N: LINKS to both the exterior and interior on my profile).

I started the car and backed out of the driveway – the toast still in my mouth – and began thinking about school the whole ride there; What would they think of me? Would they recognize me as Dakota Rogers? Are there any cute guys there? Before I knew it, I was entering the school's parking lot. I drove up to the closest parking space to the school entrance. As I parked my car, I noticed that a lot of people were staring at my car. C'mon people, it's just an Audi. Then I saw it…the parking lot. Not that I didn't see it before but it's that I really didn't pay attention to the cars here.

My Audi looked so out of place here…even the silver Volvo all the way at the other end of the parking lot didn't stand out as much. Well this is different. I'm so used to living around snobby rich kids and now I live in a town where just the sight of my car is a big distraction. Not good. But it's okay because I'm Isabella Marie Swan, a.k.a. Dakota Rogers, Teen Pop Sensation and Teenage Role model for little girls. I can do anything…I think.

I grabbed my Touch out from my brown leather purse and literally stuffed the earphone buds in my ears. I had to ignore all the stares as much as possible so I turned it on and played the first song on my first playlist…'I Got Nerve' by _ME_. I began to mentally sing along as I walked to the main office;

'We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve'

Just as the song came to an end, I was in front of the main office. I opened the door and walked in. I think I've never seen a main office so homey; I bet that even if you're called down because you did something bad that this room would still make you feel comfortable. I approached the main desk and tapped on the bell that was there – weird; never seen a little bell at a school, only in hotels – and a middle-aged woman popped up from behind the desk "Yes? How may I help you young lady?" I looked at the name on the desk 'Ms. Cope?' I looked back up with a smile "I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl" her mouth formed an 'o' "Oh…right. Let me see here"

I heard typing behind the desk and figured she was searching for my name on the school's computer "Here it is" she pressed a button and then I could here a printer near the back of the room come to life "Your schedule will take some time to print since our printer's a teensy weensy bit slow today. You can take a seat and if the time passes eight then I'll give you a pass to your first class" I smile on the outside but on the inside, I really didn't want to wait. I took the first seat I found near the main office entrance door. Boring.

I took my purse from around my arm and placed it on my lap. I put my Touch back in and picked my cell but didn't take it all the way out. I'm sure you can use cell phones in the cafeteria but not in the main office. So I put it on silent and tucked it back in. Since my purse was pretty big, I had a notebook just in case I had to write something down on my first day like notes or a list I'd need for specific classes. I had a small pencil case containing a few…you guessed it…pencils, and a few pen and highlighters. I wonder what my schedule would be like. I hope I got in to one of those music classes they offered here.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up to see Ms. Cope smiling and holding a sheet of paper in her hands. I approached the desk again and took the sheet of paper "Thank you" I turned to leave but she called me back "Miss Swan, you forgot your pass to class. It's past eight. Oh, and here's a map of the school and I a sheet that you need all of your teachers to sign" I gave her a small smile and took the pass and other papers from her as well. As I walked through the halls, not really following the map, I looked down at my schedule;

(A/N: It's different from her original schedule and I forgot all the names for her teachers in the original novel so this is all made up)

Name: Swan, Isabella Marie

Grade: 11

Student ID: 17802

Counselor: (A/N:** Mrs. Freeperson**…LOL, JK) Mrs. Henderson

First Hour: History, Mrs. Jones; A Wing, Room 11

Second Hour: Trigonometry, Mr. Thomas; A Wing, Room 5

Third Hour: Biology, Mr. Andrews; A Wing, Room 3

Fourth Hour: Spanish 3, Mrs. Rodriguez; B Wing, Room 8

Fifth Hour: Lunch; Cafeteria

Sixth Hour: Music, Ms. Hogan; B Wing, Band Room

Seventh Hour: Gym, Coach Williams; Gym

I put my schedule under my arm and pulled out the map. I looked around and noticed that I was already in the A Wing so that was easier than I thought. I was near Room 7 so just four doors down and I'll be in my first class. I continued to walk down the hall…Room 8…Room 9…Room 10…AHA, Room 11. I knocked on the door softly "Come in" I opened the door and stepped into a room of students all reading out of textbooks. The teacher looked a little pissed so I quickly went for the pass "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella" she looked me over form my feet to head and all the way back down before taking the pass "And may I ask why you are here Miss Swan?" she asked in a somewhat British accent "Um…I'm the new student and this is supposed to be my homeroom and first hour class"

She eyed me again but this time instead of speaking to me, she just dropped a heavy History book in my hands and pointed towards a seat in the back "Start reading at page 357, which starts Chapter 6 and continue on to Chapter 8" the rest of the class and all the others were pretty boring until Spanish. There was this girl that Mrs. Rodriguez made me sit next to. Today the teacher was actually letting us have some free time but she said that she wanted us to speak to each other in Spanish. Pretty simple except she said that if you can't say anything to each other in Spanish, then you can't speak at all.

The girl who sits next to me finally turned away from the other girls to speak to me "Hola (**Hello**)" I turned to her as well "Hola (**Hello**)" she smiled "Jessica mi nombre, ¿cuál es su nombre?(**My name's Jessica, what's your name.**)" she asked. I smiled "Isabella de mi nombre, pero prefiere Bella.(**My name's Isabella but I prefer Bella**.)" she gasped "¿Oh…so eres la niña nueva, justo?(**Oh…so you're the new girl, right?**)" I laughed "Sí y está la chica que ha estado aquí desde el comienzo ¿el año, correcto?(**Yeah and you're the girl who's been here since the beginning of the year, right?**)" she laughed at my joke along with me. When we finally stopped she turned her attention back to me "Usted es divertido. te agradas.(**You're funny. I like you.**)"

I huffed and leaned back against the seat "Bueno, menos alguien hace. (**Good, at least someone does.**)" she looked at me with pity before her eyes brightened "¿Son ustedes también el propietario de la Audi?(**So are you also the owner of the Audi?**)" I bit my lip. Is that all people care about. What you have, not how interesting you are? I could just imagine how people would treat me if I let my secret out. People only being my friend for fame or because _I _was famous "Sí.(**Yeah.**)" her mouth formed an 'o' "Wow…eso es un viaje muy caliente. ¿Eres rico o algo?(**Wow…that's a pretty hot ride. Are you rich or something?**)" I knew this was coming.

"No, no realmente.(**No, not really.**)" I lied. I don't really think I want people to think I'm rich and then only become my friend because of that. She saw my discomfort and changed the subject "¿de dónde eres?(**Where are you from?**)" I smiled. Finally something that might show how interesting I really am "Malibu, California. Pero si se está preguntando donde nací o algo, Tennessee. (**Malibu, California. But if you're wondering where I was born or something, Tennessee.**)" suddenly she looked very excited and energetic "¿Realmente, Tennessee?(**Really, Tennessee?**)" I glowed with pride at her excitement "Sí. Soy una cowgirl real. He usado para montar a caballo y todo.(**Yep. I'm a real cowgirl. I used to ride horses and everything.**)"

She almost jumped out of her seat at that comment, scaring me. I was getting a little worried about her health, too "Usted cabalga un caballo antes. Eso está tan bien. Siempre he querido al montar a uno.(**You rode a horse before. That is so cool. I've always wanted to ride one.**)" I suddenly felt the generous side of Dakota Rogers take over me "Realmente ' causa mi papá iba a ir atrás a Tennessee para la primavera, si tus padres aprobación le podría permitirse a ir con nosotros.(**Really 'cause my dad was going to take me back to Tennessee for spring, if your parents approve you might be allowed to go with us.**)" she got up and hugged me "Dios mío. Eres impresionante, me encantaría.(**Oh my god. You are awesome, I'd love to.**) Girl, you and me are going to be best friends forever" she finished off in English just as the bell rang. I picked up the Spanish textbook that I received at the start of class and purse heading her the door.

"¿Senorita?(**Miss?**)" Mrs. Rodriguez called out to me before I stepped out of the classroom. I turned to her "¿Si?(**Yes?**)" I asked. She gestured for me over to her desk and I did. She looked up smiling "Hablan a español tan fluidamente, es increíble. ¿Habla ¿ningún otro idioma? (**You speak Spanish so fluently, it's amazing. Do you speak any other languages?**)" I smiled in pride again at the fact that my Spanish teacher was impressed with my foreign language skills "En realidad, sí; mi padre y yo hemos movido alrededor de tantos veces, incluso a Europa y terminó muchos lenguajes de aprendizaje. Los que hablo son con fluidez español, francés y italiano. Todavía estoy trabajando en alemán, Portugués y realmente quiero probar japonés. Encuentro Japón un país muy interesante.(**Actually, yes; my father and I have moved around so many times, even to Europe and I ended up learning many languages. The ones I speak fluently are Spanish, French, and Italian. I'm still working on German, Portuguese, and I really want to try out Japanese. I find Japan a very interesting country.**)"

She looked extremely impressed at the moment "Muy bien; va a muy interesantes que te en nuestro clase Senorita Swan. Ustedes son despedidos.(**Very well; it's going to very interesting having you in our class Miss Swan. You are dismissed.**)" I shook her hand out of instinct and she looked surprised, like no ones ever done that before "Gracias. Hasta mañana, Senora Rodríguez (**Thank you. Until tomorrow, Mrs. Rodriguez.**)" and I exited her classroom, leaving her shocked and confused. Now it was time for Lunch.

(A/N: Here it is…duh…duh…duuuuuuhhhh. His point of view is the hardest of all but please don't criticize on hard bad it is. Just a simple it was good or it was bad would do the trick and I would gladly try harder the next time I try out his P.O.V.)

Edward P.O.V.

We – meaning the whole Cullen family – were headed towards the cafeteria for fifth hour, Alice chatting the whole way there "So I was thinking about going to Paris because there's this new sweater that just came out and the best one's you can get only come from Paris. I was also wondering if you guys wanted anything…oh well. I'm getting you something anyways….Oh My Gosh. I almost forgot that I had tickets to the Dakota Rogers concert. I sooooo have to get an outfit for that. Maybe one of her designer cowboy boots with some rubies to match with that new red blouse I bought the other day…" she wouldn't stop.

When we got to the cafeteria, the majority – mostly the freshman and sophomores – turned to stare. Even after being here for two years, they still can't stop the staring. And the thoughts, oh god the thoughts. All I've been hearing today was 'The new girl this…', 'The new girl that…', and 'Wow…the new girl's hot'. Even Emmett doesn't have to read minds to know that the new girl is what everyone's thinking about…Emmett. I mean, wow.

We continued to the back of the cafeteria where the lunch line was. I got first in line so I picked up my tray to buy my props. I picked out only an apple, a vanilla pudding, and a glass of water. Something simple that won't waste money and I won't feel that bad about when I have to throw it out later. As I paid for my 'lunch', I barely paid attention to the lunch lady's blush as she took the money from my hand and give me back the change. Yet another day of 'playing school' as Emmett called it.

I took my seat in one of the chairs at our table, in the back as always. After the rest of the family joined me, I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were too busy talking about the Dakota Rogers concert to even acknowledge any one else. What's so amazing about that girl anyways? She's just another one of those snobby teenage pop stars that lie about doing charity and never really care about their fans; they only care about the money and the fame.

"So Bella? Do you really know that many languages?" I heard in the far distance. I recognized that voice as Jessica Stanley's "Yeah. I know how to speak Spanish, French, and Italian. I'm pretty close to perfecting German but perfection does take time" that voice, it's strange, I've never heard that voice before. Must be the new girl.

'_She is so lying. There is now way she knows how to speak that many_ _languages'_ – **Jessica**

Well it looks like a little miss Stanley is jealous. I looked up to see Jessica but the new girl's back was to my direction so I couldn't see her face. She had the most beautiful brown hair I've seen.

'_Dude, who are you looking at?'_ – **Emmett**

'_Edward, did you hear me? I want to know if you'd like to go with me and Rose to the Dakota Rogers concert'_ – **Alice**

I turned to my family and looked at Emmett "I was looking at the new girl but her back's turned this way. Jessica' Stanley's actually jealous that the new girl knows more than one languages. And as for you…" I changed my gaze to look at Alice "No…I am not going to Dakota Rogers' concert. I mean what is so fascinating about her?" she glared at me and growled lightly "She's Dakota Rogers, that's why. And what's so fascinating about the new girl anyways. I mean if you still call her new girl then you don't even know her name"

I growled back "At least she's not a good for nothing snobby pop star. Telling by the fact that she knows more than one language, she's probably also smarter than her" Emmett started laughing "What's so funny?" I asked him. He calmed down a bit "You're defending a human" I rolled my eyes and just stared out the window behind the other members of our family as they continued talking. Since there was nothing to do, I tried to listen to conversation between Jessica and the new girl.

"Hey how about you say 'I speak different languages' in all the languages you know" Jessica challenged the new girl at the table they were sitting at. They were sitting there along with Lauren Mallory, Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Jasmine Henderson (A/N: Bella's Counselor's daughter, remember that). Before the new girl could speak, I listened in to the other's thoughts to find out what was her name;

'_Ha, I know she can't do it. I bet she was just lying. Newsflash, no one should lie to Mrs. Rodriguez. What an evil bitch that teacher is'_ – **Jessica** (I have to agree with her there)

'_Who's this girl think she is? Stupid bitch. Coming to school all dressed, like she thinks she's going to get a boyfriend looking like a slut' _– **Lauren** (Wow)

'_She looks hot. How can a girl wearing casual skinny jeans look so damn hot? It must be a crime'_ – **Mike **(Any other person that belonged to the opposite gender to you would hot no matter how hideous she looked)

'_Wait…is she the owner of that blue Audi? Wow, she has good taste'_ – **Eric** (Good taste indeed. An Audi is way better than anything else these humans here drive)

'_Wow…she knows more than one language. She must be smart'_ – **Angela** (I always liked that girl. Always sweet and kind)

'_Isabella Swan? Oh…I remember my mom saying that she was going to be the counselor to a girl by that name. This Bella girl must be her'_ – **Jasmine** (Thank you. Finally her name)

I looked back to their table to try to get a glimpse but her back was still to me. I searched through the minds of the people at her table to see who was looking at her. Just as I looked through Jessica's mind, Bella began to speak in different languages "In Spanish, 'Hablo en diferentes idiomas'. In French, 'Je parle des différentes langues'. In Italian, 'Parlo in diverse lingue'. I'll try German, I think it goes 'Ich spreche verschiedene Sprachen'. And last but not least, I think I remember how to say it in Portuguese, it's 'Falo em diferentes idiomas'"

I gasped…wow. She knows a lot of languages for a human "What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked. I looked at him "Did you hear that?" he raised his eyebrow "Hear what?" I gestured with my eyes at the Bella. He looked and saw all the people at her table with dropped jaws and wide eyes "Why are they so shocked?" that got the other members of our family's attention "Who's shocked?" Emmett asked.

"All the people sitting at the table the new girl – by the way, her name's Bella – 's table, except Bella" they looked at me "What? I wanted to know her name so I searched through their thoughts" Alice looked confused "Why didn't you just search through her thoughts, and why are they shocked?" I thought for a second. Why didn't I just search through her thoughts? Wait…because I didn't hear them before. I wonder why. I focused on her but the only think I got was an image of her beautiful face from when I was looking through Jessica's thoughts. I couldn't read Bella's mind for some reason but her face. She looked gorgeous.

"Eddie? Earth to Eddie?" that caught my attention "Don't call me _Eddie_" I hissed at Emmett "Sorry but I can't read her mind for some reason but for your second question, Alice. They're shocked because she just spoke fluently in five different languages" they looked at me like I was crazy and just lying to them "Yeah right. If she knew that many languages, then she'd be dating you by now. Since that's the only think you do at night…try to learn other languages. You're such a smarty pants, and you should stop lying just so you could prove that learning more than one language isn't weird" I heard Emmett comment. Rose hit it on the back of the head and I silently thanked her.

I went back to admiring the image of Bella's face in my mind, but I couldn't do that the whole hour. I turned to look at the table she was sitting in, trying to lucky. Maybe she'd look our way…I just hope she didn't catch me staring though.

Bella P.O.V.

"In Spanish, 'Hablo en diferentes idiomas'. In French, 'Je parle des différentes langues'. In Italian, 'Parlo in diverse lingue'. I'll try German, I think it goes 'Ich spreche verschiedene Sprachen'. And last but not least, I think I remember how to say it in Portuguese, it's 'Falo em diferentes idiomas'" I finished off with the best Portuguese accent I could muster. The look on their faces were expected of course, but they were also freaky "It's not that big of a deal, guys. So can you please stop giving me that look, it's kinda freaking me out"

They all composed their selves and we continued to speak. I got tired of their conversation subjects after a while so I pulled out my Touch and stuffed the earphone buds in my ears again. I searched through my playlists for a while until I found one I liked called 'Love Sick 1'. I opened it and looked through the songs. There were so many songs so I just picked randomly and 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by The Jonas Brothers started playing. Then I remembered that my concert tonight was going to be with the Jonas Brothers. I should call them up and ask them how they want to organize it. Oh well…that's for later, listening to my IPod is for now;

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

"Bella? Bella? Edward Cullen is looking at you" I heard someone say but didn't pay attention.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

"Bella? Are you even listening?" yes I am, to my IPod.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

"Seriously Bella…the hottest guy in school is looking at you" HOTTEST GUY! I turned around to see that it was true. He was sitting at a table all the way at the back of the cafeteria. He had the most beautiful gold eyes I had ever seen. His bronze-like color hair, all in a disarray on the top of his head. His pale skin that looked paler than mine. His lips, that were apart because his jaw was dropping just like mine, looked so full and kissable. Oh my God, he is so hot.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

After looking him over, I went back to his eyes. His golden eyes looked so beautiful and deep that I got lost in them. I could see right through his soul through his eyes; my dad did always say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. All I saw was heaven, his eyes were so fascinating to me and so soft and calm.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

I had never felt so entranced by someone just by looking into their eyes the way I was with him. Just by looking into his eyes, I was in love…sorta.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

And then he smiled "Bella?" I turned around to see Jessica staring at me like I just won the lottery and she was jealous because she wanted the money all for herself "Yes?" I asked. Her eyes just widened "How is it that you only look at him and he smiles at you but when I say hi and try to start a conversation, he walks away before I even speak?" I blushed. Did I really do that? was I really the one that made him smile? Oh well…but who are the other people?

"Jessica? Who are they?" I said pointing to the table where Edward was sitting with four other people. Jessica gave me a look like I was crazy "Who are they? You don't know them? How do you _not_ know them? They're _The Cullens_" I raised an eyebrow "Ok…let's try this again. Who are '_The_ _Cullens_'?" I asked, bringing my index and middle fingers up to line up with my face and made air quotes. She looked shocked "They're like only the hottest and most beautiful people in this whole town. How can you not know them?" I brought a finger up to my chin and made a thinking pose "I don't know. Maybe because I just moved here and never heard of them before"

"Oh" she looked away. I shook my head and smiled, they must be a big deal if Jessica thinks that everyone should know who they are. I leaned to my left, where Angela from my biology class was sitting and asked her "Who are the Cullen's anyway?" she took a deep breath "Well, they're a big family of gorgeous people. There are the parents, Carlisle and Esme, then there are the kids. They're all adopted and aren't related, except for the Hale twins that kept their last names but are still considered Cullens. That whole table at the back of the cafeteria, they're the Cullen kids" she pointed to the table the gorgeous Edward Cullen that was looking at me sat.

"From left to right, the first blonde is one of the Hale twins. His name is Jasper and for some reason, he always looks like he's in pain…" I saw Edward chuckled, as if he heard what we said. Which was pretty impossible seeing as we're seated so far from them and we're whispering. Angels continued "…the larger guy with the dark brown hair, his name is Emmett. Although for a big guy, he doesn't seem like a bad guy…from far away of course" I shivered. He did look big…and scary. I saw the blonde boy, Jasper, whisper something to Emmett and he laughed looking straight at me like if Jasper just told him that was scared when it was pretty hard to tell when I had my poker face on. Maybe it just doesn't work on him.

"The blonde supermodel-like girl is Rosalie. Then the last girl, the smaller one, is Alice. She's the most social of the whole gang. Then there's Edward….the hottest one" I saw Edward shake his head as if he heard and didn't approve. But Angela wasn't done "They might be family, but Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice, they're couples. It sounds weird at first but when you hear the whole story, it really isn't illegal. They're not blood related except for Rosalie and Jasper, so it's not abnormal. They're adopted. But Edward, he doesn't have a girlfriend and I don't think he wants one. Or maybe he just doesn't want on from here. He's gorgeous but he doesn't date"

"Yeah, he probably thinks nobody here's beautiful or good enough for him. I'm the most beautiful girl in this whole school and he still doesn't want to date. Must be gay…" Lauren hissed disgusted. How can she say that? If he doesn't want to date because he's waiting for the right girl, it doesn't mean he's gay. I turned to see if he heard and I think he did. I saw him hanging his head and the big guy Emmett laughing at him. For a brief second he looked up and into my eyes. In that split second that we locked eyes, I mouth 'I'm sorry' even though it wasn't my fault and turned back around to join in the conversation.

"So are you going to Dakota's concert tonight, Bella?" ok…this is not the conversation I wanted to join "Dakota Fanning sings?" I heard Mike ask. I giggled and the other girls looked pissed "Dakota Rogers, you idiot" they shouted and caught the attention of the rest of the cafeteria. I slid down in my seat and blushed. As Dakota, I love the attention and the limelight, but as Bella, not so much.

"So are you, Bella?" I looked up "No, It's my dad's birthday today and I really don't want to go to a concert instead of cutting him a cake. I love my dad" I finished off without blushing or messing up which was pretty impressive because I'm a bad liar. I'm just happy this wasn't a lie. It really was my father's birthday and I was going to let him sing a duet with me plus background for one of my old songs as a present. He hasn't sung in a long time and I can tell that he'd be happy to sing with me tonight. But I am going to cut him a cake but that's after the show in my dressing room.

"So do you even like Dakota Rogers?" Lauren asked me "Because if you rather cut a cake for your father then go to a Dakota concert, you must hate her" I held in a breath. How can she say that? Just because I love my father doesn't mean that I hate Dakota Rogers. I love my music. It comes from the heart and sometimes from the production company, since sometimes they don't approve of my more emotion lyrics. Someday, I'm going to sing my own songs and there will be nothing they can do about it "Just because I love my dad doesn't mean I hate her. I'm a really big Dakota fan and I even wrote my own lyrics and sent them to her. Who knows, she might just sing them tonight" why did I say that?

"Oh really. What song did you write for her?" just say it "'Butterfly Fly Away'. I wrote it based on my dad and how he had to raise me by himself since my mother died. I hope she sings it today since it's my dad's birthday" the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and speed walked out of the cafeteria. I can't believe I just did that. Oh well. Time for music class.

A/N: Next up will be Bella's Music class in which she meets Edward. I changed it from biology to music for a reason. It will also include Dakota's concert in which she sings with her dad Charlie Swan who in this story pretends to be 'Robert Rogers' so Bella's secret isn't revealed.


	3. AN: So sorry

Author's Note:

Trust me, this will be the only author's note you'll ever see unless something like this happens again.

I'm very used to saving my stories to my flash drive since I can never seem to stink with one computer to work on my stories.

But what has happened recently is going to put all of my stories on hold until the problem is fixed.

You've probably already guessed what happened but…here it is.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I've lost my flash drive at school. So I'm going to have to hold on even working on my stories until I can find it.

Know that I'm very, very sorry for my carelessness and I promise to work my hardest to find it and update on all of my stories within the first three weeks after I do.

Again, I am very sorry for being so dumb.

If you want, you can leave reviews telling me how stupid and dumb I am. I won't be offended but you leave an insult that is funny enough, I'll try even harder to look for my flash drive and I might just use your funny insult in one of my stories – and of course I'll mention you if I do use your insult.

Again, I'm sorry.

      


End file.
